This invention relates to gutter or eavestrough hangers and more particularly to hangers for symmetrical guttering made of plastic material.
Symmetrical plastic guttering has been used in guttering systems and is advantageous to other non symmetrical systems. In view of the relatively high coefficient of expansion of plastic materials usually used for this purpose, hangers need to interact with the plastic symmetrical guttering to allow for expansion and contraction.
Gutter hangers that are used with symmetrical guttering use a base support method that is unpleasant in appearance, costly and difficult to install.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a gutter hanger for plastic symmetrical guttering wherein the above disadvantage is substantially eliminated.
According to this invention there is provided a gutter hanger for symmetrical plastic guttering comprising a cantilever support member with a lip or plurality of lips to interact with a corresponding lip or lips on the symmetrical guttering to provide vertical support with lateral rigidity while allowing relative motion between the gutter hanger and the symmetrical guttering during times of expansion and contraction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive and efficient plastic hanger and support which may be quickly and easily applied for attaching symmetrical gutters to a building or structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic gutter hanger for symmetrical guttering whereby a symmetrical gutter may be hung in a more convenient and economical manner.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic gutter hanger which is capable of either snapping into place or capable of being slipped on over the end of the symmetrical gutter and slid to the appropriate attachment position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plastic gutter hanger molded into a single piece which can be easily attached from a fascia board, rafter, or structure to a symmetrical gutter.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a plastic gutter hanger wherein a lip or a plurality of integral lips are provided to interact with a similar lip or plurality of integral lips on symmetrical guttering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic gutter hanger which walls define a space that provide vertical and lateral support while allowing symmetrical guttering to expand and contract.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a gutter hanger of the type wherein the opposite ends of a cantilever arm engage with symmetrical guttering for maintaining a predetermined distance between the walls of the symmetrical guttering.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified low cost plastic gutter hanger for symmetrical guttering having certain advantages contributing to efficiency, reliability and durability as well as ease of maintenance.